


After All This Time?

by Gaiana (WriterElemental)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A tiny bit of it, Also a bit of kinkshaming, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, That's pretty much the only reason it's teen, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterElemental/pseuds/Gaiana
Summary: "the whole dramatic, pissed off reunion scene with soldier 76 and reaper, except one of them (up to you which one) can't manage to stop cracking jokes and ruining the tension" A gift from drabble anon in my inbox and I did my best to please! Soldier: 76 is a little bit frustrated after getting shot in the 2-by-4--I mean behind by Reaper, but someone's just not getting the hint that it's supposed to be a tense and angry situation.





	After All This Time?

Soldier: 76 stalked the alleyways of Dorado, frustrated after that fiasco with Ana and Reaper –or was it Reyes – in Egypt. Not only was he a wanted man already in that area, with enough of a bounty on his head that people were going after him – no matter how unskilled they were, annoyances got in the way of his own jobs. He couldn't afford those getting in the way and getting a trail behind him on the way as he took out things like the Los Muertos gang – who knows who would follow the trail, and he didn't want to bother crafting a whole _new_ identity just for something he could avoid.

Sure, Dorado was an easy place to fall back to _for now_ , but it wasn't someplace he could stay for long – a few already knew of him here, and Los Muertos certainly was aware of his presence already from earlier encounters, maybe he wouldn't encounter many fights with them that he didn't initiate, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't notice that he was in town, and wouldn't try to call in someone a bit more capable of fighting him – Talon wasn't an organization he wanted on his tail any time soon.

“Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you’d seen the last of me.”

Soldier: 76 whirled around, reading his gun, as black smoke flowed around him, the voice coming from behind him again. “Wow, nice greeting for an ex.”

“Neither of us should be alive, Gabriel.” Soldier: 76 growled, spinning again to look at the strange being in front of him, half hoping that he'd guessed right on the identity, half hoping he was wrong.

“Oh, so it's Gabriel now? My, how _formal_. I haven't heard my full name from you in a while. Well,” he amended with a shrug, “Somewhat.”

Soldier: 76 looked him over, noting the shotguns at his hips. “Looks like you found a home in Talon. Enjoying yourself?” He tensed, holding his gun but not yet willing to pull the trigger. Memories whispered in the back of his mind, of jokes, of sarcastic comments venting about the various countries and their responses to Overwatch, of quiet moments holding each other and remembering those who hadn't survived, being unsure of how they had...

“Well I mean, they have great dental, and I get a nice vacation to somewhere warm fairly often, rather than staying holed up in a cold place like the Swiss Headquarters Overwatch had. I mean... aside from the rare trip to Russia.” Reyes waved it off, tilting his head towards Soldier: 76 and he could almost hear the “What can you do?” with that smirk –

“Quit it.”

“For $8000 a month you can buy my silence now! Also at least 4 -- no, 5 good kisses. And they have to be _good_.” Jack stared at him, wondering whether it was worth it to fire the rockets at such close range. It would hurt, and it would make a lot of noise, but it would probably end his suffering.

Reyes shrugged. “Don’t kinkshame me Jack it’s not my fault I have to find a new sugar daddy.” Jack choked. “Oy, good costumes don’t come cheap.”

“I’m _sure_ there are other ways you could have funded it and since _when_ was I your _sugar daddy_??” Jack shook his head, stepping back a bit.

“Bitch please, we all know why Blackwatch got enough funding for me to just drop guns instead of reloading.”

“Do you _know_ how much that cost? At this rate I should be happy you’re with Talon, you’ll drive them bankrupt with your waste of perfectly good guns!”

“Oh no, you didn’t hear?” Reyes tsked at him. “We got some of Vishkar’s light-building-thing technology. Much easier on the environment.”

Jack felt an eye twitch. Of _course_ he couldn’t figure out that solution until after Overwatch had disbanded. Why hadn’t they gone after that technology sooner, it would have saved them so much, and wouldn’t have been anywhere near as easy to track… “You really take to this being a bad guy thing like a fish to water, don’t you?”

“Hmm?” Reyes replied. “Oh, well at least I don’t need glasses with aimbot to hit something.”

“So tell me, Reyes,” Jack ground out. “Just how easy was it to turn your back on Overwatch?”

“I came out to have a good time teasing you and honestly I’m feeling so attacked right now,” Reyes bemoaned, swooning dramatically. Jack swore he could feel one of his veins ready to pop.

“I’m going to chain you up and throw you in the deepest, darkest hole I can find, and then I’m going to leave you there to rot.”

“Oh! Neglect play! Oh, Jack, how sweet of you!”

“.... I… what? You’re into that?”

“Jack please don’t tell me you took that seriously.”

“Reyes that’s not healthy.”

“How many times must you kinkshame me in my own house.”

“This isn’t your house it’s an alleyway. And I think that I’m in the right here --”

“Jack don’t give me that you know it was a joke.”

“Reyes I knew you needed psychological help for blowing up the Swiss Headquarters but this isn’t something I expected--”

“BINCH I SHOWED UP TO THAT 15 MINUTES LATE WITH STARBUCKS AND YOU KNOW IT.”

“ONLY BECAUSE YOU SHOWED UP 15 MINUTES LATE WITH STARBUCKS TO _EVERY SINGLE MEETING._ ”

The two of them sat there, glaring and fuming at each other, pretending they hadn’t just revealed their location to anyone who might want to attack either of them by screaming to each other, and Jack thought of all the other times they had screamed at each other in an argument where it was obvious to everyone that they’d gotten into a fight, but they’d both pretended they hadn’t noticed. When Gabe had sent Jesse into London without first asking Jack, when Gabe had immediately laid claim to Genji before even giving him a break, when Jack had declared an end to the meme posters scattered across the base…

“Why?”

Reyes seemed taken aback by the quiet question. “What?”

“Why? Why didn’t you tell me you were alive? You clearly knew that _I_ was alive and kicking, did you think I didn’t deserve to know about you being alive as much as I was?”

Reyes snorted. “Bitch I might’ve.”

Jack stormed forward, startling Reyes back a little, until he reached forward and gently tugged the man he’d thought lost to him for so long forward, leaning his forward on Reyes’ shoulder. “Please stop. I’m serious now.”

There was a moment of silence, of hesitation, before Gabe put his arms around Jack. “Lechuga,” he said softly into Jack’s ear.

Jack blinked. He blinked again. “What?”

“It means ‘I love you’ in Spani--”

“It _does not_ Gabe, McCree told me about that _years_ ago, do not call me ‘lettuce’ so help me--”

Jack heard a click in the middle of his sentence, and started to pull away, curious. Gabe held him close though, and it wasn’t until he looked down that he realized that Gabe had taken off the white mask he always wore as Reaper. “...Gabe?”

“Just let me sit like this for a bit, Jack. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to hold you like this.”

Jack closed his eyes, and reached up sliding his own mask off, and wrapping his arms around Gabe. It had been a while since he’d felt this peaceful, since he’d felt this _at home_. He’d lost so much in the blast that destroyed Swiss Headquarters… he was just grateful to have Gabe back.

“This is the future that liberals want.”

“Gabe quit memeing for just a damn minute.”

“You can buy my silence for a cafe date.”

“...Sounds like a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have Soldier: 76 get as angry as I originally planned, and then the angst and fluff just kinda snuck their way in there, but I'm pretty happy with it overall! Many thanks to drabble anon and to cheaptricks-and-theatrics, anon for the idea, and cheaptricks for helping me out with the memes (I am so horrible at memeing ;-;) This was so much fun to write!


End file.
